Sly Cooper Goes back To High School
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: After getting arrested by the cops, Sly and the gang can go free by going back to high school!
1. Chapter 1

SLY GOES BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL

A/N: FOOFIL GWAP!!!!

Sly and his gang was robbing a jewlry store.

"GIMMEE Some goods." SLy said as bently poored jewels into his bag and hat. Their robbery was cut short as some cops broke in.

"NNOO!!" Carmelita said as she arrested Sly and Bently and Mury. They all got handcuffed.

"We will free you on one condition-you shall go back to go to high school except for Bently who has been promoted to a teacher." a police comissioner said.

"Momma MIA!" sly screamed.

"WHAT the fuck...did you say. ?"

"Momma MIA! I'm going back to high school!!!

"ANd Carmeliat is going back to high school too!!!!" the commionser said. THIS ENRAGED CARMELITA.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I GOING BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL!" she screamed.

"Because you can't catch Cooper.Bitch." he began." ANd someone needs to watch over him because he is a retard,"

Fjdshgsdjhsst47oity857guhros78treuhyg

"Ready to go back to high school SLy!?!" murry screamed.

"Fuck you." Sly said.

"Ok...THE BUS IS HERE!!!!" a short bus pulled up.

"Oh great, we get to ride with retards." Sly said, he looked at murry.he way drowning in his bowl of cereal. "Well, murry is a retard." murry heard that.

"GGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! I AM NOT A RETARD!!! SCREW YOU!!!" murry said as he ran up to his room and cried. Sly grabbed his backpack and ran into the bus. murry stopped crying and ran outside as the bus drove away.

"MISS THE FUCKING BUS...why don't you???!?!??!?!??!" Sly screamed to him.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" murry sobbed.

lgrenjlkhgrlejkhtretjekrFUCKYOU(Dhjfs

Sly went into first period. It was Social History. he sat in the back so he did not have listen to the teacher.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr.Fucklesmerit." the teacher said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!" sly burst out laughing. he was laffing so hard he was crying.

"Yes, my name is Mr.Fucklesmerit." the old man says. "ANd yours is Sly .."He looked at his class chart...Coooper.!!!! YOUR THE NEW STUDENT!!!!!"

Everyone started laughing at Sly. Sly threw all his pencils out the window. all of The students threw paper at sly.

"What is you smiling bout, Rye POOPer. HAHHWEHAHAHAH," Richardo Schloisoid said.

"No, you d-bag, his name is Sly Pooper, cause he's ashamed to poop." Loggo Marfarko said.

"WHAt is this, the school of retards?" sly said, this deeply upset Richardo and Loggo so they started crying and ran away like pussies,

"OKS, now for the lessons."Mr.Fucklesmerit said," I will teach you now."

"POOP!!!" one student screamed at the top of his lungs.Everyone burst out laughing.

"NO MO POOP!!!" Mr.Fucklesmerit said.

"Now I can sleep." sly said,

"Remember students do not fall asleep if you are a..." Sly heard as he fell into sleep.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz!" Sly snored.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Mr.Fucklesmerit hooted because he was big bird.

"has? who? Yes?"

"YYYOOOOOOOO! I am gonna speak you under that pitiful thing you call a spine." Mr.Fucklesmerit began as Sly weeped. "You need to lesson that I will give. If I could smack the down on your whippin' booty I mightily would...ROOOO!" He began to crouch. "Graaay...Gaaa...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said as he laid an egg.

"HE POOP!!!" Gershemheisen said.

"Principallian Gershemheisen?!?!??!?!?? I juss lay some egg!!! EEOEWIOTE!!!!!"

"You be a pickin for a firin, bitch."

"AH."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!!! The bell rang. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TTTTTTwo.  
Sly checked his foam shedule.

"TRIGINOMETRY." he says to himself.

"Sly your in my class now!" Mury said.

"Fuck..."

They got to class.

"Hello class, I am MR. Bently. 284567-234534523452345 and jerbleafeed." Bently began his class. Sly noticed Carmelita and got hard.

"Carmelita!!" Sly said.

"I'm trying to learn you retard."

"Huh?

"I'm trying to learn you retard."

"Learning sucks. " Sly said as he poked Carmelita.

"Cut it the FUCK!" Carmelita said loudly. Everyone stared at her.

"Carmelita, I think you need to go to the naughty couch." bently said.

"Yes." Sly stood up, then quickly leaned forward to hide his problem.

"I wanna go to the couch tooo!" Sly said as he threw a book at Bently.

"AAAAA!" Bently said as he ran out of the school. The whole class was silent.

"POTTY!"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The class said except Sly and Carmelita.

"POOP!!!!" Someone else says.

"POOP!!!!" Another person said.

Everyone was in stitches except for Carm and Sly. finaly, bently came back.

"OK SLY!!! YOU THREW THE FUCKING BOOK!!! AT ME!!!!! YOU GO TO THE FUCKING NAUGHTY COUCH!!!!" BENTLY SCREAMED.

"YES!!!!"

Sly sped out to the couch outside of the classroom.

"HElloz, Carmello, you wanna make out?"

"FUCK!!!! YOU!!!!!!" she said.

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER T3

Carmelita grabbed Sly's balls.

"You mean---AHHHHH!!!" Sly yelled as Carmelita put his nuts in a binder and clamped it shut.

The bell rang. Time for GYM.

"Shit. I am no athletisist." Sly said as he ran away from getting beat up by Carmelita.

"Carmelita? Are you changing? I wanna see your privates!!" Sly said as he ran into the girls' locker room. Before she could change, she tackled Sly and grabbed his balls again.

She lifted Sly up before he could do any damage. She dragged sly out of the school.

"Carmelita, I see you like it rough. So do OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF RP!" Sly screamed as he was hung on the flag pile by his balls and went up and up. Carmelita saluted him when he went to the top.

Sly hanged for hours. THen he heard the worst sound in the world.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. His balls tore off and he fell 20 stories into a matres.

"AAHHH! AHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MyMY MY MY MY MY BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

911 came to the rescue.

"I'm afraid we can't get up to those balls. Theyre to high!" Doctor said.

"HA! POTTY PART FALL OFF!!" Gershemhesin said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Camrelita you gotta go to jail. thi s is bad crime to do. you got for 2 days and Sly is freee!!!!!!!!!!!" Comandant Boishowithiwirosyphilis said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO!" Carmelita said.

"Bently gots to quit too!!" Murry said.

"You guys went to a retard school." BEntly said.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?????????????????" Sly said in pain.

"I can make new balls for you sly!" Bentlly said. "I can clone your old ones and make them BIGGER and BETTER. BALLS!!"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES." Sly saisd.

"YEAY!" Mury said

"SHut the fuck up you fucking retard." Everyone said as they killed him.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[\\\\\\\\/  
tthe eend 


End file.
